Below Deck
by Magarooski1124
Summary: ONE SHOT! Hook and Emma's journey ended where it began...Below Deck.


Although Hook kept his attention mostly to the horizon as his ship sailed through clouds, he was always aware of where Emma was. Having a talk with her mother by the bow of the ship, squatting down by the Lost Boys for a friendly smile and encouraging touch. She stopped when Neal reached out and then gave him a quick nod before quickly moving on.

Neal watched her go…then turned and went to join Tink and Wendy.

When his eyes searched for her again he almost jolted when he found them looking right back at him. He felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest…and as much as he wanted to go to her he stayed perfectly still but didn't break eye contact.

She finally gave him a little smile before disappearing below deck.

"I can take over."

Hook turned to see David beside him. "What?"

He lifted a hand and gripped one of the handles. "If there's something you needed to check on below deck…or someone."

He lifted a brow. "Well, you've certainly changed your tune, haven't you?"

"Well, I'm not ready to strike up the band, Hook," he began as he gently nudged him away so he could stand fully at the helm. "But I'll start with a warm-up…go…I got this."

"Thanks, mate."

"Yeah, yeah," he said rolling his eyes as he left. "Becoming friends with a pirate…never saw that coming."

XXXX

Hook found her in the same room he found her all those days ago…when their journey was just beginning. This time, however, instead of pulling herself up on a bar—getting ready for a fight—she was sitting on the floor leaning against the bench with her legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles.

She had a bottle of his rum and was currently pouring it in one of his tumblers before tossing it back.

"So…you've broken into my stash," he teased as he made his way down the steps. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…bad form, Swan."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't think you'd mind."

It was good to see her smile…he only had the pleasure of seeing her smile a few times on the island and even then…their was always that slight hint of worry in her eyes. But now…it was bright, carefree…beautiful.

"Only if you're willing to share," he finally answered as he went over and sat on the bench she was leaning against.

Her left side touched his right leg and her head was inches away from his knee…his hand itched to reach out and let that bright sunny hair shift through his fingers. He remembered all too well how it felt to have his hand lost in her hair…during that kiss he so desperately wanted to repeat…again and again.

But instead of doing as he wanted, he accepted the bottle of rum instead and took his first sip. "What brings you down here, Swan?" he asked as he gave the bottle back.

She took it but didn't take a sip. "As much as I love seeing everyone safe, the deck got a little too crowded for me and…I just wanted a quick moment to myself."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No," she said simply and then tilted her head so that it rested on his knee. "I was actually hoping you'd follow me."

Giving in to the urge, he gently ran his fingers through her hair…he didn't see her eyes flutter close but he did hear the soft sigh that escaped her. "I'll follow you anywhere, Emma."

She turned her head and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "You mean that?"

His hand paused at the back of her head. "You know I do."

She swallowed nervously as she rested a hand on his knee. "So…when we get back to Storybrooke…you'll stay?"

He unconsciously began to massage her head gently with his fingers. "Did you think I would leave?"

"I…I don't know, I…this ship is your home…the sea is your home…I didn't think you'd be happy if you were stuck in some small town."

Hook looked at her a moment before finally moving himself down on the floor next to her. The hand in her hair slid down her arm as he moved and when it reached her hand she laced her fingers with. "Emma, I want you to look at me," he finally said and lifted his head, meeting those big, haunting, beautiful eyes. "I'm not going to leave you."

She shook her head uneasily. "Hook…"

"Ever," he added as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hook…you can't promise something like that."

"And yet I did," he said smiling softly. "I don't know what's going to happen when we reach Storybrooke, Emma…but I do know that I will not leave your side. I'm in your life now, Swan…whether you like it or not."

Emma laughed softly. "I guess you showed me." She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a steady breath. "The last time we were in this room, I didn't trust you…you surprised me…when you gave me Neal's sword…when we made that toast…but I still didn't trust you."

She took a moment to find her next words and as she did she felt his hook gently tuck her hair behind her ear. The gesture was so unbearably sweet, she almost lost it…but she held it together and kept going.

"I was always waiting for you to disappoint me…I never really let you in…I never really understood why you were doing this…why you came back to help me…us."

"You had it right the first time."

"I was always waiting for the moment when your true intentions were revealed…when you would betray me…but you never did. You were a constant surprise to me, Hook…you never let me down and…because of you I have my son back."

"We all played a part in getting Henry back, love…I was just a small part of it."

"No," she said shaking her head. "You were more than a small part…you were so much more…you turned your ship around, Hook…you chose to come back to me…to help me."

"Well…as your father happily pointed out to me…if I didn't steal the bean in the first place none of this would have transpired."

"You can't think like that, Hook…things happen for a reason…you needed to leave to be reminded that you have the capability of caring for others. I'm glad things happened the way they did…if you had stayed who knows where we'd be? Storybrooke would be gone…we'd be in the Enchanted Forest…Greg and Tamara would still be threat, as would Pan…you just don't know."

"I suppose you're right," he said with a little smile. "Things happen for a reason…I know that all too well."

Her eyes softened as she swept her thumb along his hand. "I know you've been through hell and back, Hook…losing your brother and…and Milah…and I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but I can't say I'm sorry it happened…because if it didn't…you wouldn't be here…and as crazy as it sounds…" She gave him a little shrug and a smile. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Emma," he murmured softly and then hitched in a breath when she lifted their joined hands and pressed his palm against her cheek. "Emma."

"I don't trust people easily, Hook…my parents and Henry are the only ones I trust more than anything…and I can now add you to that list."

He let out a desperate groan as he slid his fingers to the back of her neck and pulled her to him until his lips captured hers. A small, throaty sound escaped her as she leaned into him…gripping the lapels of his coat as she let them both fall into the kiss.

This wasn't just a kiss. Emma couldn't deny that this time around as her feelings for the pirate seemed to vibrate through her as she desperately clung to him. His mouth moved deliciously with hers as she felt his hand get lost in her hair while his other arm curved around her back.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her. The taste of her on his tongue was like a dangerous drug and he was more than happy to let it consume him. The feel of her against him, the way she held onto him like a second lifeline was like nothing he'd ever felt before. This woman in his arms…was everything. His Emma…was everything.

The kiss turned unbearably soft with a gentle brush of lips and a lazy sweep of tongue sliding against tongue. They finally pulled away…foreheads touching, noses nuzzling…breaths merging.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, relishing in the moment…relishing in each other. It was Charming's voice that finally pulled them apart, telling them that Storybrooke was in sight.

"We better go on up," Hook said as he got to his feet and then helped Emma to hers. "I may trust your father at the helm, but I'd prefer to do the landing."

"I think we'd all prefer that," she said teasingly as she playfully fiddled with the lapels of his coat.

He smiled softly as he touched the side of her face. "It seems Henry isn't the only person you found in Neverland…you don't have that haunted look in your eyes anymore…you're no longer lost."

She smiled as she reached up on her toes and kissed him softly. "Neither are you."


End file.
